Anniversary
by Devin Trinidad
Summary: In which Ichigo is older, getting ready for her anniversary with Masaya Aoyama, and needs the right outfit. Look at Kisshu; older, helping Ichigo get ready for her anniversary date, and clearly has not matured from his previous romantic flirtations. What do you people think is going to happen?


"I don't know about this, Kisshu," Ichigo began as she placed the garment against her body. "Don't you think it will be a bit risqué for tonight?" Dark red eyebrows pinched towards each other to display a frowning disposition.

Her coworkers in Café Mew Mew were either busy with work or occupied on some homework for his or her respective schools. The redhead would have asked Ryou—if he had any fashion sense—or Keiichiro, but it would have been awkward for either of her bosses to see her in this state. (Un)fortunately, the aliens had come to visit their favorite living planet, wanting to improve diplomatic associations and some other serious stuff that she had no business to get involved with. Unfortunately, which was completely calamitous for the nineteen-year-old Mew, only Pai was going to converse about their intergalactic relations. Which left the other two alien boys on their own adventures on Earth. Taruto, immediately sensing candies and goodies, went to the café to pig out at Pudding's leisure. On the other hand the stupid alien boy that wanted a romantic relationship with her was hanging out with the strawberry lover.

In her room.

Sitting on her bed.

Helping her pick out the right apparel for date.

Ichigo blamed her open window because of her less than desirable circumstances.

"Come on, Kitten," the green haired alien piped up. There was an unmistakable gleam in his golden honey eyes. "If you got the goods, and I'm pretty sure you do," he blatantly ignored the withering look she sent him," than flaunt it."

The green haired pervert who stole Ichigo's first kiss was still…a pervert.

"Pervert!" Ichigo unceremoniously threw him a ginormous cherry colored pillow at the intrusive male. "I just needed your opinion on what I should wear for tonight!"

"Calm down, honey, I was just giving condolences on the matter!" His cat-like grin appeared n his pale complexion as he observed the younger girl turn a shade of ripened strawberry. Currently, she was trying not to scream _too _much with one of her light rose-colored cushion. "Personally, I would try to suffocate myself as well if I was dating the tree hugger for what, five seconds?"

Spluttering loudly, the former superhero threw the rejected pile of feminine articles of clothing the both of them deemed unworthy for the evening.

"For your information, tonight is the anniversary for our sixth anniversary!" At Kisshu's disgusted expression—and hidden lust for ruining their romantic rendezvous—the girl quickly interrupted his scheming thoughts. "And no you cannot ruin our date!" A hazy look came across her eyes as she imagined Masaya in a tuxedo and a velvet black box cradled in his hands. "Tonight is going to be precious," she murmured in reverence.

"Ugh," Kisshu blanched as he saw her far away look, "can we go back to playing dress up for me? I rather see you in the process of seeing you naked rather than watching you imagine _him _naked."

It was no surprise to see a welt in the shape of a hand sprout on his cheek.

Smirking at her work on the extraterrestrial, Ichigo then threw open her closet and examined the rest of the contents worriedly. Muttering obscenities under her breath—they were mostly directed at the boy in her room—she stomped inside and grasped different outfits, all the while completely oblivious to the boy's debauched actions. (In other words, he was staring at her furious movements with a calm, but sly smile.) Oh, he was still mad, but he was a masochist at heart if it meant that his only contact with her was to get her to backhand his porcelain complexion. When the Japanese native noticed his uncomfortable stare, she flushed deeply and pointed at her open window.

"You stupid jerk! You offered to help, not gawk at me!" She started to catapult different items that were scattered on her bedroom floor at the foreigner. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

"Aren't those the same things though," he inquired cunningly.

"No, they are not, pervert. Now what are you—" A horrified expression came across her face as she witnessed the window intruder play with something soft and pliable. Quick to nip the problem in the bud, she practically flew over to where the teen sat comfortable.

"Oh my," he snickered as he fingered a rather lacy undergarment amid the pile of garments," I fancied you were a C-cup, but—"

"Give that back, Kisshu!" With speed and agility befitting of her ex-Mew Mew status, her well-manicured hands grabbed her bra from his clutches. "Honestly," she breathed out exasperatedly," it's been a few years since you last crushed on me. Can't you stop being a peeping tom for once?"

Not really expecting an answer, she whacked him on the head with a tightly bound fist making sure that he grunted an 'ow.' Turning away from the handsome young man, she stuffed her lacy apparel into an obscure drawer and went straight back to the closet. However, the foreigner from a distant planet had not changed in recent years. Sure, he knew that she was off-limits and that she was more than likely to kill him if necessary, but that didn't mean he couldn't have fun. Without further ado, he crept behind her noiselessly and made sure that was no escape.

"Never, pretty Kitten," Kisshu purred as successfully floated behind her. Immediately sensing danger towards her purity and relationship position, Ichigo immediately tensed up. Seeing that her hackles were being raised from his advances, he made sure to completely rile her up even more. "You look tense. Maybe your relationship with the stupid tree hugger is causing you stress? I could relieve some of your problems right now if you would like, pretty Kitty," he breathed into her ear. At that last part, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

Ichigo could feel the moist texture of the breath, how it tickled her senses and made her more alert and how tantalizing the temptation was. Seconds ticked, but to the human, it felt like hours were passing. Standing ramrod straight, she tried to wriggle away from his iron grip. Why couldn't the stupid boy see that she wasn't interested or available for flirting? She even tried to kill him on several occasions if she recalled!

"Let go," she mumbled. Dang it, why did Ryou have to take away her powers! Just because they the Mew Mews weren't exactly protectors of the Earth anymore, they could keep their abilities, right? I guess Ryou didn't foresee the potential scenarios of me getting romantically hounded by an alien, she thought wryly. Never before did she hate her boss, or her earth colored foe with a burning passion like right now.

"Just one more kiss, sweetie? For old times' sake?" She could hear the childish pleading in his voice. There was also an edge in his tone, an animalistic undertone that tried to assert itself to make it seem that she belonged to him. Frankly, Ichigo did not care about his body language; she just wanted out and her dignity intact.

Mostly.

You see, she was still a human teenager and had raging hormones all over the radar. Some parts of her were reacting to his slight ministrations on her back; the massage he was giving her was heavenly. It was like he could take away all her stress of an ordinary life if she just accepted his offer. Face it; Masaya did not do these types of things. He was a gentleman and he never pressed her on the boundaries and there was the fact that he was just romantic. Not…protective like Kisshu. She didn't feel this forbidden adrenaline rush unless it was with him…

The naughty part of her mind caught on and decided to give up her two cents. If she acted now, no one would know… She knew that Kisshu like her—possible loved—and he would keep a secret if she wished for it to be so. Just one make out session should be all right.

Dang, his breath was still on her shoulder and his touch felt like it was incinerating her form. What was that thing that was still chaining her against him? Ah yes, temptation and greed.

It was like dangling fresh fish in front of her. All she had to do was turn her head slightly and they would be kissing…

A strong wind from the open window interrupted her crazed thoughts, causing her to wrinkle her nose and shrug away from her captor. She looked into his amber eyes; eyes that could have possibly charmed her socks off in a different universe if she wasn't with the boy of her dreams. Without thinking, she brushed a stray lock of dark green hair away from his melancholy eyes and tried to smile.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." Feeling that she wouldn't be receiving a reply for some time, she moved away from the burning heat that she used to suffer from. Ducking and stiffly walking away from his form, she advanced farther into the recesses of her closet and pulled out a pink sundress. Sighing regrettably, she looked into his still downcast expression and held it out to him for inspection.

"What about this one, Alien Boy?" A silent apology could be heard within the tone of her voice. No, she couldn't be with him; what would Masaya think? Yes, she will allow these small moments where she belonged to him, if only for her to get dolled up for her beau.

In mock resentment towards her previous actions, he rolled his amber eyes and nonchalantly bit out," Sure. Whatever." At her crestfallen expression, Kisshu had the decency to look ashamed at his less then stellar reply. In a more serious—honest—visage, he poured his soul into the next response," You will always look beautiful to me."

The faint dust of a blush did not go unnoticed by both parties.

* * *

On a much happier note, guess what! Tomorrow, I'm celebrating the anniversary of my first fanfic ever! *granted, I was writing long before that, but this is my first published one* Woot~! Fifty stories, more than a dozen fandoms and I'm still going strong!

Read and give me structural criticism, please? I hope I did a good job this time.


End file.
